This invention concerns a hybrid optical coupling component.
Known in the state of the art are optical coupling devices for pumping optical fibers constituted by a support to receive an optical fiber having a notch and an electroluminescent diode illuminating this notch. A coupling device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,865 which concerns the coupling of a fiber for optical pumping.
EP 812039 describes a fiber light source with multimode fiber coupler.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide a component presenting improvements in relation to the devices of the prior art for optical amplification or laser cavity pumping applications.
This invention relates to an optical coupling component including at least one double sheath optical fiber for transverse optical coupling with a semiconductor diode, wherein the diode is a multimode semiconductor diode and the optical fiber and the diode are integrated in a hermetic housing to form a hybrid component also including a metal platen supporting the diode.